


Glitchtale Amino Mods Finally Sleep

by KateyLily



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, please go to sleep, this isn’t healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateyLily/pseuds/KateyLily
Summary: The moderators of the Glitchtale Amino finally sleep.





	1. Rad Finally Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry.

Radical sighed. Another night had gone by staying up late, chatting on Amino and performing her curator duties.

“3 AM again,” she muttered to herself, careful not to be too loud. She wouldn’t want to wake anyone up.

Hitting the power button, she gently set her phone down.

_My sleep schedule is pretty messed up_ , she thought. 

She remembered the other mods yelling at her to go to bed just a few minutes prior. Eventually she had agreed, if only to get them to stop hounding her.

As she lay there staring at the ceiling, she began to feel very tired.

_ Maybe sleep isn’t such a bad idea... _

Her eyelids closed.

Rad slept a healthy amount, waking up refreshed. The peaceful night’s rest really energized her, preparing her for the new day.

Yeah. Sleep wasn’t so bad.


	2. Abby Finally Sleeps

Abby absentmindedly scrolled through Amino. It was late, and everyone else in her house was asleep, even her mom.

She glanced up at the time printed at the top of her phone.

_ 12:36 AM. _

She huffed slightly and ignored it. She may have been a little tired, but she had more important things to do than sleep.

She suddenly got a notification from the Mod Chat, and immediately checked it out in case it was important.

“Hey Abby, isn’t it like midnight for you?” Sisterbrine asked.

Abby broke out in to a nervous sweat.

“I plead the fifth,” she sent.

_ 3 members are typing... _

She smiled at how wholesome the mod team was, even if their constant nagging was kind of annoying. Not to mention the fact that when it came to sleep, they were all massive hypocrites.

Oh well. Maybe she should go to sleep; it was kind of late.

She skimmed the messages typed in all caps about how she should “go to sleep right now” and it “wasn’t healthy.” Shaking her head to herself, Abby replied that she was going to bed.

Everyone wished her goodnight, and she turned off her phone, setting it down to charge overnight.

_ When did I get down to 2%? I guess it’s a good thing I’m going to sleep. _

She hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her. Not too long later, she felt the alluring pull of sleep and drifted off.

The next day, she woke up feeling great.

“I guess sleep wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”


	3. Rad Finally Sleeps, The Sequel

Rad lie awake in bed, listening to music and browsing Amino.

She was bored; it seemed like there was nothing to do, and the amount of bots to report had seemed surprisingly lacking that day.

She almost wished for something terrible to happen, if only to give her something to do.

Her phone buzzed with a chat notification, and she lazily tapped it.

“Rad go to sleep,” Sisterbrine said.

“I’m not tired,” she replied.

_ Sisterbrine is typing... _

Rad huffed slightly.

_ Stupid nosy friends and their hypocritical demands for me to sleep. _

She yawned.

_ Huh. Maybe I am kinda tired. It is 2 am, after all. _

By the time she brought her phone back up to read the new messages, the chat had been flooded by various moderators’ emojis and pleads for her to go to bed.

She rolled her eyes fondly.

“Fine I’ll sleep now,” she sent.

She received back several goodnight messages, and set her phone down.

She closed her eyes. Even though she wasn’t very tired, she soon found herself drifting off.

A peaceful night of rest awaited her.


	4. Rad Finally Sleeps, Part 3

Rad was awake at 2 am yet again.

“This is not healthy,” she stated. And so she powered off her phone and immediately collapsed onto her bed. She slept all night and woke up ready to take on the world.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m lazy


	5. Abby Finally Sleeps: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story.

It was 2 AM. Abby awoke, groggy: her only clue as to the cause of her disrupted sleep was that she was clutching her alarm clock.

Confused and tired, she reached for her phone and decided to check up on the Glitchtale Amino.

She popped into the mod chat and smiled as she read the unread messages. Those wholesome dorks.

“dont ask why im awake rn okay bc tbh idk either,” she sent.

It didn’t take long for her to receive a reply.

“ABBY SLEEP!” It was Sisterbrine. Of course it was her, the hypo.

“shhhhh—“

“>:(“

“I legitimately cannot remember why i woke up and that wasnt even over 5 minutes ago.”

“Go back to bed,” Sister scolded.

“All i remember is holding my alarm clock for some reason,” Abby continued. “Many mysteries  🤔🤔 ”

“Sleep.”

“smhhh i will sleep when i feel like it >:(.”

“Which should be right now >:U.”

“Well it isnt >:O.”

“Fine, let me tell you a bedtime story,” Sister abruptly offered.

Abby huffed in amusement. This should be good.

“Once upon a time there was a stubborn curator,” Sister began. “This curator was named... Aubrey. She refused to sleep and take care of herself even though she was still recovering from being sick, so her friends spammed her with sleeping emojis until she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. The end.”

A brief pause, for dramatic effect.

“Also  😴😴😴😴😴😴😴😴 .”

Abby had to clamp her mouth shut to avoid any laughter escaping. The last thing she needed was to wake up anyone in her house.

“Smh thanks for calling me stubborn and using a name that also starts with A ://“ she playfully pretended to be offended.

“That was pure coincidence. :).”

Abby rolled her eyes.

“Uh huh. Sure.”

Sister just sent more sleeping emojis.

“smh I feel insulted  😔😔 ,” Abby joked.

“Smh I bet Aubrey feels the same bro  😔😔 ,” Sister bantered back.

“smh screw Aubrey.”

“Wow r00d. At least Aubrey eventually fell asleep smh.” Sister tried to surreptitiously nudge the conversation back into convincing Abby to sleep. She was not as subtle as she thought she was.

“i doubt it if shes stubborn  😤😤 ”

“She was stubborn, but the combined force of her equally stubborn friends caused her to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion.”

“lol

“got some good friends then

_ “hopefully they arent hypocrites.” _

“Whoops, I forgot the plot point of her friends being massive hypocrites,” Sister joked.

Abby suppressed a giggle. Sister may have been a hypo, but at least she admitted it.

“Well it doesn’t matter, this isn’t about them, it’s about yo—I mean Aubrey,” Sister continued.

“smh,” she typed back.

“XD”

“insulted.”

“ 😔😔 ”

“ 😤😤 ”

“Okay but seriously, please go back to bed or I’ll write Abby Finally Sleeps Part 2,” Sister threatened.

“Smh. Rich coming from the person sleeping at 4 am,” Abby snarked.

“tHaT wAs oNe TiMe!”

A pause.

“Okay, maybe two. Or four. But that’s beside the point—“

“Smh.”

“XDD. But please sleep or I’ll immortalize this convo in a fanfic.”

Abby wheezed.

“I’m doing it,” Sister confirmed. She even sent a screenshot of a draft as proof.

Abby shook her head with a smile.

Then she yawned; her eyes were starting to get heavy.

“aight i suppose i will sleep now,” she typed.

Sister didn’t reply; she was probably busy writing the story.

Abby never did figure out what woke her up. But it didn’t matter, and she was too tired to care.

She turned her phone off and went to sleep. Her question could wait until tomorrow.


	6. Eli Finally Sleeps

Eli yawned. It was six am, but she wasn’t waking up. No—she was just going to sleep.

She knew it wasn’t healthy, but she functioned just fine, right?

_”I was so tired and brain dead today my own teacher was like ‘yeah maybe get some rest and save work for tomorrow’.”_

Okay, maybe sleep was sort of important. Hopefully she’d manage to get more than one hour today.

Turning off her phone, she settled down to go to bed.

She resolved to fix her sleep schedule soon; it would be nice to wake up before noon and still feel refreshed.

She was so tired she fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
